1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire exit alert systems and fire exit door hardware. More specifically, the present invention relates to fire exit door hardware containing an integrated fire exit alert system that signals the location of a fire exit with sound and light.
2. Description of Related Art
Although fire codes typically require multiple fire exits for public buildings with large capacity rooms, lives continue to be lost in fires even when there appear to be a sufficient number of available fire exits. A major problem is the tendency for the public to attempt to exit through the same door used to enter the building. Fire codes attempt to solve this problem by requiring fire exits to be clearly marked as exits, however the markings can quickly become obstructed by smoke in the event of fire. When fire or a panicked crowd blocks the original entrance, and smoke obscures the required exit door signage, major loss of life can occur even in a building that meets applicable fire codes and has multiple available alternative fire exits. There exists a need for an improved fire exit alert system to quickly direct the public to fire exits in a heavily smoke-obscured environment.
In addition to required illuminated fire exit signage, fire and building codes applicable to public buildings may require or permit other types of fire exit door hardware. These include exit devices that retract a latch and open the fire exit door when an outward pressure is applied to a push plate or push bar and automatic door closers that act to limit the spread of fire and smoke when the exit door is not in use. There also exists a need for a fire exit alert system that is integrated into a conventional type of fire exit door hardware. Such an integrated design offers reduced installation and manufacturing costs as compared to separate systems.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fire exit alert system that can direct the public to available fire exit doors by sound in the presence of smoke.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fire exit alert system integrated with another type of fire exit door hardware.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fire exit alert system that coordinates sound and light to direct the public to available fire exit doors.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.